When Youre Gone
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: Hola aqui les tengo otro song fic es triste pero muy bueno se los aseguro. Soy muy mala con los sumarios pero creea la historia es mejor lo prometo. B&B plz R


Hey aquí estoy de nuevo con otro Songfic y pues espero que les guste

Hey aquí estoy de nuevo con otro Songfic y pues espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno pues en este fic Booth y Brennan ya se declararon su amor y son novios. Y Rebecca esta en su Luna de Miel con su ahora esposo Drew, estan en un safari en África completamente incomunicados por lo que Parker se encuentra con Brennan y Booth.

**Responsabilidad:** Pues es la misma triste realidad En primera los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a Fox y a Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson y a Kathy Reichs

Y con respecto a la canción "When Youre Gone" pues le pertenece a Avril Lavigne ok

**When Youre Gone**

**I always needed time on my own / **Siempre_ habia necesitado mi propio tiempo__**.**_**  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry/ **_Nunca pensé que Te necesitara cuando lloro._  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone/ **_Y los días se sienten años cuando estoy sola_.  
**And the bed where you lie/ **_Y la cama donde te acuestas_**  
is made up on your side/ **_Tiene tu forma._

Temperance Brennan se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación una habitación que antes compartía con Booth, una habitación que estaba llena de calor y amor. Pero ahora solo era un cuarto oscuro y frió un cuarto que solo estaba lleno de tristeza y tanto dolor.

-¿Por qué Booth, por que ahora?, por que ahora que estamos tan bien , por que te tuviste que ir.-_dijo Brennan sollozando mientras sostenía un foto que se había tomado con Booth y Parker en una ida al parque de diversiones._

-Tempe, ¿Tu también extrañas a mi papi?-_pregunto Parker desde la esquina de la puerta sosteniendo con una de sus manos una manta de color azul y con la otra mano tallándose los ojos_

-Hey Parker deberías estar dormido ya-_dijo temperance mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas_

-Es que no puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas.-_dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-_Ven-_dijo Brennan extendiendo sus brazos_

_Parker corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte ciertamente el sabia como se sentía tal vez por que el se sentía igual._

-Tempe papa va a volver pronto.-_dijo sentado entre sus piernas._

-Muy pronto Parker tal vez vuelva en dos semanas._-dio un enorme suspiro_.¿ Que clase de pesadillas tuviste?

-Ahh, estábamos todos juntos tu, yo y papa estábamos en un restaurante y de repente papa desaparece y tu también ambos me dejan solo y yo, yo estoy muy asustado.-_dijo en sollozos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Brennan._

-Shhh, todo esta bien cariño, te prometo que nunca va a pasar eso, ok

-Pero papa ya me dejo.

-No Parker, papa va a volver muy pronto, y mírame Parker te prometo que yo nunca te voy a dejar solo esta bien, te lo prometo.

**When you walk away **_/ cuando te vas_**  
I count the steps that you take / **_Cuento los pasos que das_**  
Do you see how much I need you right now? / **_Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?_

&Flash back &

-Vamos Booth, dime para que te llamaron-_dijo una temperance sonriente y contenta._

-OH, Cielo, vamos a disfrutar esto si, no todos los días se casa tu mejor amiga.-_dijo con un tono sombrío._

_-_Es verdad puedes creerlo hoy por fin se casan Ángela y Hodgins.-_dijo recordando es fiasco de la boda anterior._

-Si lo recuerdas estábamos todos ahí de traje, eso fue muy chistoso.

-Si, hey Parker estas contento._dijo Brennan girándose hacia atrás._

-Si Tempe, pero no me gusta este smoking.-_dijo frunciendo el ceño_

-Lo siento amigo pero así es como se va a una boda._dijo mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor._

_La boda se llevo a cabo fue una ceremonia muy tranquila y linda estando en recepción todos se dieron cuenta de que los novios habían desaparecido a mitad de la boda posiblemente se habían adelantado a la luna de miel. Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la noche Parker ya se encontraba Bañado y Dormido y Brennan y Booth estaban en la sala de estar Brennan se encontraba acostada en el pecho de Booth._

_-_Huesos, Cielo debo decirte algo.-_dijo en un tono muy serio_

-Que pasa Booth.-_pregunto preocupada._

-Recuerdas la llamada que recibí esta mañana.

-O es verdad que te dijeron.

-Era el Comandante Vladimir Van Boureem.

-El Comandante que quería.-_dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_-_Tengo que ir a Irak, hay una misión importante, debo ir.

-Pero por que tu, tu ya no trabajas en eso, trabajas para el FBI ahora ya no eres Ranger lo recuerdas, no Booth no te puede ir.-_dijo levantándose bruscamente_, del lado de Booth

-Huesos, entiende debo irme, es una misión muy importante y Cullen esta de acuerdo en eso así que el me mando para allá.

-Pero no, no puedes ir, además tu odias matar gente, y….y que va a pasar con Parker como se lo vas a decir.-_dijo llorando_

_-_Se lo diré mañana en la mañana, antes de irme.

-Que, como te vas mañana.-_dijo Brennan atónita._

_-_Si , Temperance se que esto es duro pero es muy importante, me entiendes, te prometo que después de esto, no habrá mas misiones así, pero necesito que me entiendas. Por favor no puedo irme y dejarte así.-_dijo apretándole los brazos, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

-Solo, prométeme que volverás, prométeme que regresaras a casa sano y salvo._-dijo abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-_Te lo prometo.-_dijo colocando un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios._

_A la mañana siguiente se lo explicaron a Parker el reacciono de una manera similar a la de Brennan pero lo entendió rápidamente aproximadamente a las 12:00 todos se encontraban en el Aeropuerto, estaban, Ángela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Brennan y Parker_

_Todos estaban muy tristes, se encontraban abrazando y diciéndole a Booth cuanto lo querían Parker estaba entre sus brazos. Hasta que el Comandante Vladimir llego para avisarle a Booth que su vuelo saldría en 10 minutos que estuviera listo._

**When you're gone**_/ Cuando te has ido  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_**/ **__Las piezas de mi corazón estánextrañándote__**  
**_**When you're gone**_**/ **__Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The face I came to know is missing too**_**/ **__La cara, que vine a conocer se extrañatambien  
_**And when you're gone**_/ Y Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_**/**__Las palabras que necesito oír, siempre para pasar el día.  
_**And make it OK**_**/ **__Y hacerme sentir bien  
__**I miss you/**__Te Extraño_

_& End Flash Back &_

Parker se había dormido en los brazos de Brennan. Ella lo acostó en la cama en el lado que debería estar ocupado por Booth. Esa noche no pudo dormir y es que no dejaba de pensar en Booth y estaba segura que el tampoco, esa era la segunda noche que Booth estaba fuera y no a sabido nada de el. Observaba a Parker el era tan parecido a Booth en muchas formas el perfil de la cara, la forma de la nariz y en algunos gestos y sobre todo en los ojos esos ojos que a ella le fascinaban esos ojos que la convecina de todo.

-Demonios Booth por que te tienen que mandar a esas misiones tan peligrosas._-dijo en susurro para no despertar a Parker._

**I've never felt this way befote/** _nunca me habia sentido asi_**  
Everything that I do/ **_Todo lo que hago_**  
Reminds me of you/** _me recuerda a ti_**  
And the clothes you left/** _Y la ropa que dejaste_**  
they lie on my floor/** _tirada en el piso_**  
And they smell just like you/** _huele a ti_**  
I love the things that you do/** _amo las cosas que haces tu._

-_Brennan pensaba mas o menos en lo que Booth estaría haciendo en ese momento, de acuerdo a lo que Booth le había contado, el infierno que se vive ahí, el ver a tus compañeros que dependen de ti, escuchar todos esos sórdidos estallidos, ese sonido que no se asemeja a nada_

**When you walk away/** cuando te vas**  
I count the steps that you take/** Cuento los pasos que das** Do you see how much I need you right now?/** Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?

**When you're gone**_/ Cuando te has ido  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_**/ **__Las piezas de mi corazón estánextrañándote__**  
**_**When you're gone**_**/ **__Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The face I came to know is missing too**_**/ **__La cara, que vine a conocer se extrañatambien  
_**And when you're gone**_/ Y Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_**/**__Las palabras que necesito oír, siempre para pasar el día.  
_**And make it OK**_**/ **__Y hacerme sentir bien  
__**I miss you/**__Te Extraño_

_A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Brennan recibió una carta tenia el sello de la fuerza militar de los Estados Unidos de América. Parker ya se había levantado y miro que estaba a nombre de Booth._

_-_Tempe vas a leer la carta que Mi papi mando.

-Si Parker la Leeré para ambos después de desayunar ok.

-Si

_Ambos se apresuraron a desayunar estaban impacientes por saber que tipo de noticias serian. Después de Lavar los trastos fueron al sillón, Parker se sentó en las piernas de Brennan mientras abría la carta. La carta estaba dividida en dos partes la primera era dedicada a Parker._

_Querido Parker_

_Hey amigo espero que estés bien, escribo esta carta para decirte que te extraño mucho y que te quiero mucho sabes Parker estos Días papa a estado haciendo su trabajo, y recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en el aeropuerto, pues ya te tengo la respuesta. Y es si con esta misión estoy salvando muchas vidas, tal vez no lo entiendas de momento pero quiero que sepas que aunque sea duro el que estemos separados nos hará bien. Se que mama y yo no estamos contigo en este momento pero te prometo Parker que esto no volverá a suceder, Ahora te encuentras con Brennan y se que ella te quiere mucho y tu también la quieres mucho cuídala. Esta Bien Parker sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida te quiero._

_Querida Temperance_

_Dios Brennan, extraño tanto llamarte Huesos, y es que en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti. Dios extraño tanto ver tus ojos Azules esos ojos que me encantan esos ojos que son tan transparentes cuando estas conmigo, extraño tanto_

_Verte cada mañana ver como se ve tu rostro cuando sonríes, cuando coqueteas, cielos hasta cuando estas molesta conmigo, se que esto es muy difícil para ambos lo es. No es fácil estar separado de la persona que amas, de la persona por la cual serias capaz de dar la vida. Sabes esto a sido un infierno el estar aquí sin saber si tu y Parker están bien me esta matando y es que si algo les pasara a ustedes yo moriría. No imagino una vida sin ti o sin Parker. Lo único que me ayuda a sobrevivir todo este infierno es el saber que los tengo a ustedes dos en casa se que Parker esta bien por que, esta contigo y se que tu estas bien, por que Parker no dejarla que te pasara nada y Gracias a Dios esto terminara pronto Temperance Brennan Sabes que te Amo ok Te Amo, Te Amo._

**We were made for each other/** _fuimos hechos el uno para el otro_**  
Out here forever/ Aquí**_ por siempre_**  
I know we were/**_Se que así fue_

**All I ever wanted was for you to know/** _Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras_**  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul/** _que todo lo que hago doy mi alma y mi_ _corazón__**  
**_**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me/** _No puedo respirar bien, necesito tenerte aquí conmigo._

_Brennan casi no podía terminar de leer cielos lo extrañaba tanto sabia que lo amaba, pero no sabia que lo amara tanto, a tal grado que arriesgaría todo por el, todo, el era el único que la conocía, Era al único al que ella había tenido la confianza de que supiera todo lo que a ella le pasaba. El era la única persona en la que había confiado en muchos años era el y en ese momento no estaba._

**When you're gone**_/ Cuando te has ido  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_**/ **__Las piezas de mi corazón estánextrañándote__**  
**_**When you're gone**_**/ **__Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The face I came to know is missing too**_**/ **__La cara, que vine a conocer se extrañatambien  
_**And when you're gone**_/ Y Cuando te has ido__**  
**_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_**/**__Las palabras que necesito oír, siempre para pasar el día.  
_**And make it OK**_**/ **__Y hacerme sentir bien __**I miss you/**__Te Extraño_

_Al Final de la carta había escrito algo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón._

_Posdata. Vuelvo a Casa._

_Esas tres palabras fuero suficientes para que Brennan y Parker recuperaran de nuevo su vida esa vida que había sido arrebatada días atrás, por la noticia de que una de las personas mas importante en sus vidas se iría, esa noticia que ninguno sabia que deparaba en un futuro pero por fin eso había acabado por que el. … El volvía a casa._

_**Fin**_


End file.
